Ziva vs EJ- SMUT Version
by youmustbeover18
Summary: Here's the M rated/'hot sex' version of this story. The story starts the same as my 'Sweet' version, but then quickly takes a turn. You don't need to read the sweet version first. Tony's with EJ, but this thoughts are never far from Ziva. Will Ziva's jealousy finally spark that fire between them. I love feedback if you like what I write. Enjoy...


Usual disclaimers about not owning these characters…

You asked and I'm delivering the promised smutty version of this story. The first bit is the same as the 'Sweet' version, but it changes pretty quickly.

There's an alternate 'SWEET' version of this story. But if you are over 18 and would like to ready my 'SMUT' version…. Enjoy…

Just a quick note to you readers, thank you. I just discovered what fan fiction was about a week ago, and posted on a whim. Your reviews have been so supportive, and I've been having fun doing this. So if you like what I do, drop me a review, and I'll keep' em coming. I've got a million ideas

**Ziva vs. EJ – SMUT Version**

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Tony mused into the ether as he drove home. "Aside, of course, from the usual insane ninja chick shit that I expect." Tony continued to talk to himself as he questioned what bug had been up Ziva's ass lately. He hadn't done anything particularly obnoxious recently. Hell, he'd been a consummate angel in the recent weeks since he'd been seeing EJ. EJ was a jealous woman, and he hadn't been able to act like he usually did around Ziva. He missed their ribbing and flirting. But EJ was always right there; her desk so close, and she gave him that look whenever he got near Ziva.

Now Gibbs had yelled at Tony for Ziva's outburst earlier that day. Ziva had been the one to have a full on temper tantrum and storm out of the bullpen. Why was he responsible for her crazy moods? Why didn't Gibbs yell at Ziva? But, noooooooo, all of a sudden Tony was responsible for that crazy chicks blowup. Yeah…Ok… she's his partner, which Gibbs had drilled into Tony, but that didn't mean he controlled her actions. And he couldn't deal with her particular brand of Moussad crazy tonight. He barely had time to go home and change before he had to meet EJ for dinner.

EJ was a different story. She seemed so perfect at first. Relaxed, fun, no crazy ninja head games, and no pressure. But Tony's rose-colored glasses must have been especially fogged when he judged her. She was becoming so controlling. "Don't try to change a DiNozzo," was what his father always told him. Ok, he never actually said those words, but that was exactly the kind of thing Tony Senior would have preached. And now EJ was 'nag this', and 'nag that'. Thank god Tony had never crossed that line with Ziva. EJ wasn't even on his team and he felt trapped in their relationship. Gibb's was so right about Rule #12. Stay away from co-workers. Now he was with EJ, who looked so perfect from the outside, but was becoming more of a burden every day. Goddammit! It may not have made Tony happy, but flings with random bimbos seemed like a pretty ingenious idea right now.

Was that a drop of rain? Dammit. This day was getting worse by the minute. Tony rushed inside to avoid the increasing drops. He only had 10 minutes to change before he had to leave for the restaurant. He threw his door open and stomped into his apt. Screw women, he thought. But he still had to go meet EJ. He was stuck with her now.

Tony huffed into his bedroom. "You have got to be kidding me." He yelled out loud. Ziva David was lying in his bed. What was she doing here? That frickin' key he'd given her a few years ago. Some emergency this was. Since when was ruining his day an emergency?

"May I help you, Miss David?" Tony threw out a sarcastic tone and tried to keep his cool. "I have 10 minutes to change and get out of here."

"Dinner with EJ?" Ziva asked.

"Actually, yes…and why do you know that?"

"That twitch cornered me in the bathroom today. She told me to stay away from you. I'm your partner, how do I stay away from you?"

"Zi, she's just insecure. And I think you mean, 'bitch'."

"I was trying to be nice. I don't like her Tony. She also told me that she was sick of seeing me throw myself at you when you so clearly didn't want anything to do with me. Is that how you see me?" Ziva sounded truly hurt.

A Ziva in need was his Ziva indeed. He'd never been able to resist her when she needed him. Compassion choked his heart.

"Ziva." He walked over to the side of his bed where Ziva was lying, staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes. "That isn't how I see you, and that wasn't okay for EJ to say to you. I'll say something to her tonight."

Feeling like he had handled the situation he turned to go change. Ziva grabbed his wrist.

"Then why don't you want me, Tony? Why are you with _her_." She spit out the last word.

"Seriously. Ziva?"

She looked up at him with those pleading brown eyes. The eyes that melted him from the inside out. He'd pushed those feelings down. EJ had helped with that. He finally had a handle on his feelings for Ziva. This was not the time.

Tony snatched his hand away and left her to go change for dinner. He was in his boxers when Ziva walked into his closet.

"Tony?" Ziva pleaded.

"What," he snapped back at her. Ziva raked her gaze down and over his boxers and Tony couldn't help as he involuntarily hardened under her gaze.

"You don't want me anymore?"

"Ziva get out!"

Instead, she slinked her way over to him and pressed her body against his. Tony couldn't help stiffen further from her contact. Ziva had a unique scent that set him on fire. She pressed her mouth to his ear and put her hand on his tented bulge. "You don't want me Tony?" she purred.

He could kill her. She picks now to cozy up to him just because he's with another woman? Tony shoved Ziva away a bit more harshly than he intended. He grabbed a pair of pants and shirt and stormed out of the closet to dress away from her. He angrily pulled his garments on in his front room. Ziva walked out and looked at him like she was going to cry. Fucking women, only wanted what they couldn't have.

"Ziva, I don't care what you do tonight. Go ahead and stay here. I'll stay with EJ." He turned and stormed out. Red clouded his vision. He was so angry with her. She was being completely insane. The hurt look in her eyes was all an act.

Had EJ always been this annoying? She was so bubbly. So perky. So blond and blue eyed. So 'Apple Pie'. Hadn't he always liked that? He tried his best to concentrate on what she said. Why couldn't he get those giant dark eyes out of his head? Those brown eyes, that dark unruly hair. So much pain lived in those eyes. Ziva was damaged years before he'd met her. But Tony knew he'd hurt her tonight. That last look she gave him was scorched into his mind. And even though Ziva had lived through so much pain, he couldn't stand the thought of adding to it, in any way.

"EJ, did you tell Ziva to stay away from me today?" EJ smirked his gaze. "EJ what did you say to her?"

"She's always flirting with you."

"I've worked with Zi for years, we have that kind of relationship. It's just our dynamic."

"I just think it's a bit sad on her part. I'm not the only one who's noticed. I brought it up in the gym today and everyone agreed with me."

If Tony thought Ziva made him see red earlier, he was seeing scarlet now. EJ had badmouthed his Ziva. And she'd done it in a place that Ziva used to escape. The NCIS gym was where Ziva went to work herself until she couldn't feel anymore. More than once Tony had found her slumped against the walls of the gym after hours, unable to move. He knew that she worked herself until the physical pain obscured the invisible pain that she hid deep inside. EJ had no idea what Ziva had been through, the strength that coursed through those veins to her get her to where she stood today. He couldn't stand another moment with this woman.

"EJ, I have to go." He wanted to sound mad, but gave up halfway through and ended up sounding dejected.

Tony stood up and dropped cash on the table. It would cover twice the cost of their dinner. As he pushed his chair back and stood to leave it occurred to him that he didn't want EJ to think he'd paid her for her time. He took half of the stack of bills on the table back. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day at the office for him.

Tony knocked on Ziva's door. It was pouring outside now and he hadn't been able to find a parking spot. He dripped onto her threshold.

"Tony, go away." Ziva sighed from behind the door.

"Goddammit, Ziva! You ruined my evening…again. Open the fucking door!"

Ziva ripped the door open, eyes blazing at him, "What do you mean 'I' ruined your evening? You're an asshole Tony." Her eyes were puffy and red, like she'd been crying, but she was no longer anyone's victim. This was a woman ready to fight.

The sense of guilt that had carried Tony to Ziva's door flashed to anger. Crazy, fucking women were out to ruin him. Or at least to drive him insane! Where was the hurt girl he'd just thrown himself in front of a bus to protect? She certainly wasn't this ball of fire that stood in front of him. _**Ziva**_ had made him feel guilty. _**Ziva**_had made him worry about her. _**Ziva**_had made him implode his thing with EJ. And now, _**Ziva**_ stood here angry with _**him**_? What was going on today? Tony's body shuddered with anger. He was literally shaking with rage.

"You have some fucking nerve, Ziva David." Tony was quaking at her. He pressed himself into her and shoved his way into her apartment. Ziva made an effort to keep Tony outside, but he pushed his way in. "You are a piece of work, Miss David."

"Tony, get out." Ziva spat the words out at him. "I didn't invite you in."

"At least I bothered to knock, instead of just letting myself in and crawling into your bed, like someone I know." Sarcasm was his shield when he was this angry.

"Tony, just let it go."

"No Ziva! I will not let this go. You couldn't stand seeing me with someone else! I was happy with EJ," he lied. "She was good for me. We had fun together, and it was simple, and it was good, and she never put me through hell like you do." Tony was beyond yelling now.

"Then get out of here and go be with her." Ziva offered. She did her best to make this sound like an offhanded comment. But her voice was a little too crisp. It betrayed the hurt below.

"There you go again Ziva. Why now? Why can't you just go away and leave me be?"

"I'm not the one in _your_ apartment right now, Tony. You're dripping all over _my_ floor after showing up uninvited. And you're not making any sense."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Zee-vaa." He spit out her name. He snaked up to her and backed her against the wall. He didn't touch her. He simply used his anger to force her back. "Why did you have to ruin things for me?"

"I did not ruin anything for you." She was looking up at him with her back up against the wall. "I did not make you leave your 'EJ' and come here." They were flat out yelling at one another now, their faces inches apart. "Why are you here Tony?"

"AGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Tony screamed into her face. He gripped her upper arms and held her in front of him. "What do you want!" he cried louder.

Ziva broke eye contact and her eyes fell to the floor. She sighed and slumped back against the wall. Tony could kill her right now.

Tony shook her and asked again, "Ziva, what do you want?"

"I don't know, Tony," she whispered. She looked back up at him and met his gaze. Her large brown eyes pleaded up at him for an answer she couldn't face. Tony was still enraged at her. He was enraged that she dared to use those eyes against him now.

Tony snapped. He pulled her in and kissed her roughly on the mouth. She pulled back and slammed her head on the wall behind her. Tony automatically pulled her tight into his arms. One hand went protectively to cover the spot on her head that hit the wall. He cradled her head and tucked her into his neck.

"Get off me Tony." She said softly. She was rigid in his arms.

Tony was lost. He pulled Ziva into him and buried his face in her hair. She smelled like Ziva. He was hopelessly in love with her, and he'd never have her. If what just occurred was any indication, he probably didn't even have her friendship anymore. He sank into her in utter misery. He could never face her again. He wanted to hide in her hair and never come out. He was too mortified at what he'd just done. Tony couldn't stand the look that he knew would be in her eyes when she finally faced him again. He was so ashamed. He just held her into his chest as the seconds passed by.

"Ziva, help me." It was a whisper and it was a desperate plea. Tony had probably never been more honest. When she stirred in his arms he didn't object. He was utterly lost. He'd ruined everything tonight. When she lifted her face out of his neck to meet his gaze he couldn't even bring himself to look her in the eye. His eyes glazed over and tears pooled, blurring his vision.

Tony felt Ziva softly kiss his jaw. This only took more out of him. Now she pitied him too. He couldn't stand this. He pulled her back into his neck to keep from having to face those eyes and turned himself around so his back was against the wall. He held her to his chest. Tony was broken. This was the moment from which neither of them could ever return.

Tony clung to her and muffled her first attempts to move, and then gave up altogether and let his arms fall beside him. Again, she softly kissed his jaw. His sigh gave away his utter despair. Ziva wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. She pulled his limp form into her body and she held him. Tony was a good deal taller than she, but his body was so slumped against the wall that when she leaned into his neck her forehead rested on his cheek. She brushed her skin against his face, but Tony made no motion to reciprocate. There was no life left in him.

Panic ripped through Ziva. She was losing Tony. He was slipping away from her. She couldn't lose Tony! Whatever they had before was over. That relationship was broken. But she needed him. She couldn't survive without him in her life. And even though she held him tight against her body, his mind was a million miles away.

Tony had never made Ziva ask him for anything before, yet he was always there for her. He was there to cheer her up with those juvenile antics, there to snap her out of her headspace when she got in too deep, and always there driving her crazy letting her know that he'd never leave her. He did this all with a smile and a joke, and with that damn cavalier attitude that made him irresistible to everyone around him. Tony never made Ziva tell him that he needed her, he just…_was_. And Ziva had broken this. She'd let her own jealousy get the best of her and made a fool of herself tonight. She hadn't been able to stand seeing Tony with EJ. It was different knowing he saw other women, but to see it was a different monster altogether. Tony had never made Ziva ask for his help. And she'd gone ahead and let herself into his place and demanded the answer to the question Tony had never been selfish enough to ask her.

Ziva heard her earlier plea ringing in her ears, "Do you want me?" And now she'd forced Tony to cross that line that they danced precariously behind. Maybe they'd still be able to work together, but Ziva needed Tony for so much more than that. She needed him so much. Holy shit…she loved him. She had to lose him to face that debilitating fear. She was in love with him. God, she was an idiot not to have seen it before. Now she held Tony's slumped form up against the wall. What had she done? Tony hadn't pushed her into this, she'd forced this all on her own, and now she'd ruined it.

She leaned into Tony and softly kissed his neck. She breathed in his scent and, for the first time, didn't deny how it affected her. She loved how he smelled; strong and rough and full. Like…_Tony_. She tasted his neck with her lips. God he tasted good. His scent and taste made her head spin. More, is all she knew she wanted. She pressed her mouth into his neck and kissed him. She bit down on his skin and sucked him into her mouth. More…the need was controlling her now. She kissed her way up his neck. Her hand snaked around the back of his neck. More…it was making her dizzy. She paused on the skin below his earlobe and breathed into him. More! She bit down on his jaw line. More! She reached his lips and pressed her own against them. More! A moan vibrated from deep within her. She felt her lips shivering with need. God she needed MORE! She claimed his lips with a primal abandon. MORE! And she shocked Tony back from the dead. She kissed him with utter need, and he came back for her. He came back with her. He kissed her back with the same desperate need. And they pulled deeper and deeper into the other's mouth. She couldn't get close enough to him, and thank god he pulled her body into his. She couldn't get enough of him and she needed MORE!

Tony pushed Ziva back to look into her eyes. She was dizzy with need for him. She panted as she looked back him. Lust shone lit her from within. And the green eyes that sparkled back at her increased her need. They stared back at each other and their breathing increased. Ziva let her eyes fall down to his lips. Tony let her press back into him and attack his mouth. This was desperate. Ziva clasped her arms around Tony. He pulled her face to his between strong hands. He flipped them around again so that Ziva slammed up against the wall and she cried out when he pressed against her. Years of restraint went out the window. Tony crushed her into the wall and pressed into her for relief. How it was possible for him to become rock hard in seconds was a mystery, but it wasn't one he cared to question now. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed against her core. She broke away from her assault on his mouth to moan loudly. Tony couldn't take a second without her. He claimed her neck with a frenzy that would leave marks the next day, and she pulled his head in tighter egging him on. "Tony," she begged into his ear. He pulled away to lock eyes with her again. Words weren't necessary. He took her lips back for himself and carried her to the bedroom. Ziva had no control of her body, but her feelings were finally clear.

When Ziva's felt her bed beneath her ass she'd never been more grateful. Tony pulled back from her again. She tried to force him back to her mouth. "Ziva," Tony asked sharply. "Are you sure?" She wrapped her legs more tightly around him and answered with her mouth. It became a frenzy to shed Tony's clothing. Ziva tore the buttons clean off and manhandled his shirt from his back. When she saw question still in Tony's eyes. She pushed herself off the bed and went for his pants. Ziva cold disarm a bomb in seconds flat and she had Tony's pants down around his ankles in no time. As soon as she freed his erection she took him into her warm mouth. The muscles of Tony's stomach tensed in response. He tried to talk through gritted teeth and gasps of breath. "Ziva, I'm still wearing my shoes."

Ziva took him out of her mouth and replaced a loose fist around his shaft. She rested her chin on his hipbone and looked up at him. And then she grinned. "Well, I think you should take them off." Ziva kept a loose fist around him and her eyes fastened to his throbbing cock as Tony removed his shoes and pants trying to keep his hips completely still. The visions of Ziva's hungry eyes fastened to him was unbelievable. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted in need. He kicked off his pants and placed one of his hands into her hair. She leaned back against it and looked back up to him. Her eyes were a thing of beauty on any given day, but now, consumed by that primal lust, he was transfixed. "Ready?" she asked sweetly. Tony managed to nod. She fed him back into her mouth and Tony couldn't control how his hips bucked into her mouth.

"Sorry" he said as his involuntarily buck plunged him deep into her mouth. He stroked her hair a few times to further apologize. Ziva raised her gaze to meet his, and he felt a smile come onto her lips around his cock. She held his gaze and drew him in further than he thought possible, one-upping how deep his buck sent him into her mouth. He stroked her hair as she held him in deep. When she started moving him against the back of her throat, massaging his tip, he couldn't stand it. "Ziva, you've got to stop." He pleaded desperately. He was so close that he had to use his hand in her hair pull her off him. He may have pulled her off of him rather swiftly by her hair, but the care her used in cradling the back of her head to urge her back up his body more than made up for it.

He held her so their foreheads rested against one another. "Ziva, are you sure you want to do this?" He still sounded so unsure that this was real; not just some temporary lapse in reasoning that Ziva would snap out of at any second.

Ziva took his cheek in her soft palm. "Tony, this is one thing I'm sure about. This I see clearly." She assured him.

He beamed back at her. He'd never looked more gorgeous to her than he did at that second with his smile lighting his face. One of the many things Ziva loved about Tony was the innocence in his smile. He would always have that boyish gleam in his eye. His smile and his eyes always gave him away. He kissed her softly and with so much care. He finally put his hands on her and let them explore her body. Since she'd been ready for bed when he'd knocked on her door she only wore an oversized shirt and a thin pair of boxers. He explored the skin under her shirt with delicate precision. He pressed further down to graze her thighs and her loose boxers slipped to the floor. He met her eyes with another devilish grin. Ziva grinned right back and lifted her arms over her head. Tony's flat palms grazed all the way up the sides of her body before he lifted the shirt over her head. And then he hissed in a sharp breath. She was so beautiful before him. All he wanted were the brown eyes, olive skin, and dark unruly hair that gleamed before him.

"God Ziva. You could kill a man. So beautiful," He all but whispered.

She smiled. "Tony, I know many ways to kill a man. This, I save for special occasions." Now she let a devilish grin play across her lips.

Tony took back her lips. He was so tender. He laid her back on the bed like she was breakable. He kissed her and let his hands move up and down her body. Such soft skin, he thought. When his hand grazed over her breast she moaned into his mouth. That was all the motivation Tony needed. He moved down and took her nipple in his mouth. He flicked and played at her stiff peak with his tongue as his other hand teased the other breast. When he had he writhing beneath him, he switched. She moaned deeply for him. When he was pleased that he had her panting beneath him he pressed back to look at her spread before him. "Ziva" he whispered aloud. He said it like he worshipped her. Like he couldn't believe she was truly there beneath him. Ziva lightly grabbed his hair and pulled his head back down to her stomach. He took his time. He kissed down her and teased her hipbones with his teeth. He moved painfully slowly down her body. Ziva was writing and moaning for him.

When he made his way to that spot between her legs he paused. "Tony, please" Ziva begged. This he was going to savor. This he was going to watch. He locked eye contact with her and he let his fingers brush her folds. Her breath hitched. Tony was in heaven. He teased her. She was so wet for him. He reveled in how wet she was for him. "Tony, please" she pleaded again to him. Those beautiful eyes locked on his asking him for what he'd wanted for so long. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He fed a finger into her. She cried out and arched her back off the bed drawing him deeper. _Anything to please her._ He teased and played, never looking away from her beautiful face to watch her responding to him. He inserted another finger, and took her for everything she was worth. By the time he inserted a third finger he knew she was close. He was panting heavily now. She was arched off the bed for him, her lips were parted, and then she locked his gaze. "Tony, please." He placed one of her legs over each shoulder. He worked his fingers deep inside her and used his other hand to delve into her clit. She erupted for him. Her mouth and eyes opened wide and she convulsed under his touch. He'd never seen anything as beautiful as Ziva coming for him. He'd never recover from that sight, her is his hands while she spasmed for him. She was calling his name. She was still riding his hand as she relaxing from his assault. "Tony" she whispered. Her voice has gone breathy. He couldn't help himself. He needed to hear her scream for him again. His mouth flew between her legs and his tongue flicked her already sensitive clit. He worked his fingers deep inside her. And he was rewarded as she screamed his name. She convulsed around him. She clamped his head between her legs, but he couldn't stop. This was his first taste of her and he couldn't control himself. He lapped at her as he drew a painful level of pleasure out of her. He knew it was too much, but he couldn't pull back. The sounds of her screams, the taste of her, and the feeling of her clenching between her legs. It was too much for him. He couldn't stop. And he wasn't letting her come down from this high. She was whimpering and pushing his head away from her. He took one last suck and let her ride it out her orgasm. Her entire body was trembling. She spoke through chattering teeth. "Tony that was too much. Too much." She couldn't catch her breath. She lifted her fully onto the bed and placed her head on the pillows. He held her as she trembled and fought for breath.

"I'm so sorry Ziva. I couldn't help myself."

"Not exactly something to apologize for Tony." Her sarcasm was still palpable as she spoke between gasping breaths. She finished with a grin directed at him. "Just have some mercy. That was…a bit intense."

The wattage that came out of Tony's smile could have blinded Ziva. He was gorgeous when he smiled like that. She tucked back into his neck and smiled relaxed in this man she loved. She breathed his scent in and out. After her breath evened out she couldn't help herself from taking deep inhales from his neck.

"Ziva. Don't move right there. That's a sensitive spot." Tony squirmed beneath her lips. She smiled wider and growled into his neck. Tony tensed and the muscles in his stomach flexed out.

"Mmmmmmmm." Ziva purred into his neck. Another tremor convulsed though him. Now she had him. She flicked out her tongue and blew a hot breath over the wet trail left in its wake. Another, twitch commanded Tony's body. He was still rock hard and his cock twitched with him. Ziva opened her mouth and then brought her lips back together faking a yawn. She let her teeth graze over Tony's skin. He convulsed roughly.

"Miss David, you're playing a dangerous game."

Another slow lick, then Ziva let out an audible sigh that scorched Tony's wet skin.

"You asked for it." Tony spun Ziva beneath him and pressed his length into her stomach. He wanted to continue to play this little game, but the sight of her beneath him stopped him in his tracks. She was so beautiful. He caged her head between his arms and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, her eyelashes, and then he moved down and kissed her like she might evaporate underneath him at any second. He pulled back to look at her again and the intensity overwhelmed him. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled up at him. She glowed.

"Tony" was all she said. And it wasn't more than a whisper.

Tony rocked his hips back and placed himself over her core. The warmth. He pressed himself slowly in. She was so tight. He had to stop. He'd hurt her. It was Ziva who used her legs to pull him sharply inside her. They finally broke eye contact when the sensation left them calling out the others name. Tony threw his head back. Ziva bit her lip so hard it drew blood. Tony held himself in her. "Are you ok?" his voice was all worry. He didn't want to move and hurt her. He wiped the spot of blood her teeth had drawn from her lip. "Z?" his voice was piqued with concern.

Ziva looked at him and let a smile peel back her lips. And then she moaned for him. She let it vibrate deep in her chest. She licked his finger than lingered above her lip licking her own blood back from him, and she used all the leverage from her legs to start rocking him in and out of her. Tony looked back at her with worship in his eyes. His Ziva

The sensation of her drawing him in and out exploded in his head. He'd been so concerned that he'd hurt her when he pressed in, and now the sensations overwhelmed him. He was dizzy. "Tony" she whispered again. He took over thrusting in and out of her savoring every second of his relentlessly slow pace. _Anything for Ziva_. That thought consumed his mind. "Tony" she begged again, louder this time. Tony increased his pace and intensity. The sensations that rocketed through Tony's mind blinded him. Hold off for Ziva, he told himself. _Anything for Ziva_. She was panting again beneath him. He could tell she was close. He gritted his teeth and buckled down to bring her over the edge again. He could feel her tense up. Her nails dug into his back. Her eyes glazed over and she shuddered hard underneath him. This was a violent orgasm. She screamed for Tony. And it went on and on. The world went black around her and her ears started to ring. Before everything was lost she grabbed Tony in so their noses touched and a gravelly voice rasped from her mouth. "Come with me!" she demanded. Tony's world went black as that sent him spinning. He let go and he didn't care if he could ever climb back. He pulsed into her as she clenched and milked everything he had to offer, and then more he didn't know he'd been holding back. Hours or seconds, neither knew how long this lasted. When the world came back into focus nothing was the same. All they could do was stare at each other as they tried to catch their breaths. They asked each other the same silent question, what was that? There was no easy answer. This was something new entirely. This was _Tony and Ziva_, and nothing could ever be the same.

13

13 


End file.
